


Devils Roll the Dice, (Angels Roll Their Eyes)

by seasunwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Sally and Poseidon's summer fling eyy, Sally is queen and I love her so much, Summer Romance, it’s got everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasunwrites/pseuds/seasunwrites
Summary: “The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad...See, they weren’t married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey and he never came back. Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.”//The fates didn’t want her to have and easy life, did they?
Relationships: Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Devils Roll the Dice, (Angels Roll Their Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ABBA and Sally and Poseidon just...popped into my mind. And, well, it turned out longer than I wanted it to. I intended for it to be a one chapter fic, idc if it’d be so long you’d spend reading it ‘till 3 am, but I suck at being consistent and this has been sitting in my drafts for almost a month and it’s going to be deleted if I don’t do smth. So here I am, making a muti chapter fic. Don’t worry, though, I got most of this story planned out already. So anyway, here’s my take on how they fell in love and then made Percy sksks. If you haven’t listened to ABBA idk what you’ve been doing with your life. Finish this and be enlightened. Oh and the title is from the song Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift, if you haven’t listened to it you should as well, because it’s a beautiful bop haha. Y’all probs caught on that I’m a Swiftie lol idc. Sorry in advance if some things about Montauk and NY are kinda inaccurate, since I don't live there, though I did try to do some research.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sally wants is a breather for the summer, but maybe it’s not so bad if she finds a hunk at the beach who apparently has an obsession with the sea. Yeah, it might be even better this way.

> _I have a dream, a song to sing_
> 
> _To help me cope with anything_
> 
> _If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_
> 
> _You can take the_
> 
> _future, even if you fail_

  
[June 1992]

  
Sally felt the wind in her hair, the air here tasted a bit like salt. They were almost there, she could feel it.

“So how much longer?” she asked, for the fifteenth time in a row. Keira, the only friend she’s stayed in contact with and her companion to Montauk, shook her head. A small smile formed in her face, which meant she was more fond than annoyed.

“About fourteen minutes, thank god. I can’t stand you asking any more are-we-there-yets like a literal child.” She didn’t really mean it, though. Keira knew it had been a rough year, with Sally spending most of her time taking care of her sick uncle, dropping out of high school and working non-stop. No one could blame her for being excited.

After uncle Rich's death, Sally had inherited some money and the cabin in Montauk that she'd visited since she was little. In the end, she had decided to sell it, since she couldn't afford the investment that it involved. But one day, Keira was rifling through some magazines at Sally's small apartment when she stumbled upon the sales contract. Her friend's eyes grew wide. “Hey, Sall. When were you gonna tell me that you were planning on selling the cabin at Montauk?” Sally looked up from her reading and winced.

“I guess I forgot to mention it," she said weakly.

"But _why?_ " Keira's voice was laced with disbelief; she knew how much that cabin meant to Sally.

Sally hung her head and gazed at her hands. "I've got no choice," she said, voice heavy. "You know I can barely pay rent for this apartment, much less a cabin that's got my name on it.” Her friend scrunched her eyebrows.

"But is it officially on sale or..."

Sally shook her head. "I still need to finish all the paperwork. Just when I think I'm done with documents, I realize there's _more._ I don't know how other people do it honestly."

"Well, I think you should keep it," Keira said matter of factly.

"I already told you, I can't-"

"Maybe _you_ can't. But I can pay for it." She opened her mouth to argue, but Keira held a finger up as if wanting Sally to hear her out first. "I _know_ what you always say. You can't accept charity and that you gotta earn your worth and blah-blah-blah. But come on! Let me help you out in this. My dad sends me loans all the time because he's a lunatic who doesn't know what to do with his money. I have a job for heaven's sake."

"Keira, I can't accept it. I wouldn't have the time to go anyway, and I'd have to pay you back."

"Nuh-uh," Keira shook her finger. "It would be a gift from me to you. Just accept one of my offers for once, _please_. If it makes you happy, I'll only help you out in this for a little while until you can afford it. You can't just throw that cabin away, Sall. It's one of the few things that's left from your family." She looked away, trying very hard not to cry from what Keira had said. 

"Even if I accepted, I don't have time for a vacation. I can't just halt everything. Your money would only be thrown away since the cabin would have no use."

“Sally, hon,” Keira’s voice softened, “if anyone deserves a vacation, it’s you.” Sally blinked back tears. “Besides, we can get you a job at a restaurant or something so it's not _entirely_ a break for you.”

She considered what her friend had just said. Keira had never done a lot in terms of money for Sally, much to her displeasure. No matter what, Sally had a firm belief that she had to work hard for what she wanted, but she had only done so much to keep Keira's pleading about helping her out at bay. Someday, Sally knew she'd have to accept something from her, or else her friend would get upset.

And, alright, she seriously needed a break from New York. As big as the city was, after... everything, it seemed to be suffocating her until she didn’t have any air left. She could use a breather; figure her life out. _Maybe I can even start_ _writing_ , she hoped. Logically, saving up for school was more important, but she had a feeling that sparing some money for this would be worth it.

“Come on! I can see it in your face that you _so_ want to,” Keira said.

A grin broke through Sally's face. "God, I love you, did you know that?"

Keira shrugged. She looked very pleased with herself. "You've mentioned it maybe once or twice."

And now they were pulling up at a rundown cabin, the gravel making crunching sounds as Keira’s car made a stop next to it. Sally opened her door and grabbed her duffel bag with a grunt. She breathed in the air and looked around.

_We’re here._

The cabin looked like it was about as old as the town, with the white paint job peeling off, small rusty windows with pale dirty curtains and weeds growing out of what looked like a garden. Sally loved it. 

Keira sighed, “Lovely place. We got a lot of work to do.” 

> _I believe in angels_
> 
> _Something good in everything I see_
> 
> _I believe in angels_
> 
> _When I know the time is right for me_
> 
> _I’ll cross the stream_
> 
> _I have a dream_

  
After a long afternoon of cleaning the small cabin and buying food and supplies, Sally let herself be carried away by the sound of the ocean. The wind was picking up, making her hair fly out of her messy braid. The sea was beautiful, waves crashing down and coming back up again with a certainty she could never understand. Salt sprayed her cheeks, and she had the sudden urge to cry. She remembered coming to this beach, small and innocent. One hand was on her uncle and the other on the horizon. Sally would play on the shore, happy with her life. 

Her grief and stress had been bottled down since the day Rich had died -and even before that; there was no time to grieve when so much needed to be done. But being here, in Montauk, with the sun coming down, the tide rising, and the soft sand digging into her feet, made Sally realize how much she missed him and everything else that had been cruelly taken away from her. 

So she cried and cried.

Great, heaving sobs wracked her body, making her knees unsteady until she surrendered and fell onto the cool sand. Her sundress was getting wet, but Sally didn’t care. None of it mattered. She felt sad and lonely and happy and free at the same time. It was all very overwhelming.

Her weeping turned to hysterical laughs. Maybe it was the madness coming to finally claim her after so many years of seeing horrible things. It didn’t matter. She laughed and cried until her lungs couldn’t take it anymore.

“You alright, miss?” A man’s voice said, interrupting her emotional breakdown. Sally jumped, trying and failing miserably to fix herself up, wiping away the sand and tears.

“Ah, yeah. Just remembered something sad, is all.” Sally muttered, purposefully staring at the ground. She probably looked horrible, and her cheeks reddened at the thought. 

“Sometimes we have to let go of the things that used to be,” he said solemnly. Tentatively, she glanced up at the man. He was around her age, but taller than most, with dark hair that fell to his shoulders and a dark well trimmed beard. His green eyes sparkled _-or were they blue?_ They were very enchanting to watch. He had a deep tan and his face was perfectly sculpted as he smiled softly at her. All in all, he was very good looking.

The only thing that ruined the picture was his attire. He wore the most basic Hawaiian flower shirt with bermuda shorts. In one hand, he held a fishing line, and in the other, he held a... _was that a trident?_ Sally couldn't be sure. She would've asked why he had a huge fork and then laughed at how ridiculous he looked, but in her state of mind, she couldn't care less. He was staring at her like he'd said something else and was waiting for Sally to reply.

She cleared her throat, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "Oh. Sorry. It's just...that's why I'm here. To let go, I mean." Sally was uncertain as to why she was confessing this to a complete stranger, but something about his eyes made him seem older than his years, like he held millennia old secrets. 

"Letting go is good. I love doing it myself. Responsibility and family affairs can be too much sometimes," the man said.

Sally scoffed, blowing some hair out of her face."Tell me about it."

He beamed at her, his eyes crinkling, and for some reason, it seemed to make the place a bit brighter

"Oh I'm sure I can tell you a lot. The name's Poseidon. I've gone by other names, but that is the one I prefer." Poseidon dropped his fishing line and extended his hand. Sally cracked what was almost a grin and shook his hand. 

"Sally. So Poseidon, huh? Like the god of the sea?"

"Something like that," Poseidon replied.

"Your parents must've liked the Greek myths."

His eyes were mirthful, as if holding back an inside joke. "That is an understatement." At her expression, he elaborated. "My parents are Greek, you see, and they tend to give their children...interesting names."

Sally tilted her head curiously. She gazed questionably at the trident. "So why do you have a trident? You want to look the part as well or what?" His eyes widened at this. He eyed the trident as if just now realizing he was holding it.

"You see a trident?" He asked incredulously.

"It's either that or a very big fork." He murmured something under his breath. Sally tried to make out what he was going on about, but she couldn't understand; it was in another language. Greek maybe? She wasn't sure. But by the look on Poseidon's face, he was confounded by what she'd said. Sally raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, no. It's only that people here made fun of my name for being Poseidon, so um, I bought a trident to mess with them, which is actually a pike. I don't know if you notice the slight difference," he rambled. Sally tried to contain her laughter, she really did, but she couldn't take it anymore and burst into giggles.

"Sorry, sorry," Sally said as she saw the look on his face. Then she started giggling again. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. Your story is just so ridiculous." Her laughter seemed to get to him, though, and he chuckled. She forgot how nice and fulfilling it was to laugh with someone until it hurt, like an old toy rediscovered. After their merriment died down, Sally wiped her tears -this time from pure enjoyment- and sighed.

"Well, Sally. It was nice to meet you," Poseidon finally spoke. Sally locked eyes with him, and she could've sworn that his irises really _were_ constantly changing. Had she mentioned that they were enchanting?

"You too, Poseidon...I'll see you around?" Sally said reluctantly. 

"Of course," Poseidon winked at her and she blushed. "I'll know where to find you." 

As he started to leave, Sally gathered her wits and called out, "Hey, and, Poseidon?" He whirled around. "Thanks. Y'know, for making me laugh." She smiled sweetly at him.

Poseidon looked pleased. "Anytime, Sally." And he walked away, leaving her with a slight sea breeze ruffling her hair.

> _I have a dream, a fantasy_
> 
> _To help me through reality_
> 
> _And my destination makes it worth the while_
> 
> _Pushing through the darkness still another mile_
> 
> _I believe in angels_
> 
> _Something good in everything I see_

They got a job at a small but crowded diner as waitresses. It wasn't hard to find one; apparently there weren't many people in Montauk who were looking for jobs. Or maybe no one wanted to work in an overly crowded place. Sally wan't sure of the reason, but the pay was decent, and it was also close to the cabin, so it was a win. 

Sally and Keira fell into a pattern of working and enjoying Montauk quite easily. When Sally wasn't at her shift in the diner, she spent her time reading and writing. She was making good progress with the novel she'd been finally getting around to since she dropped out of high school. At the diner, the staff, most of them their age, made quick friends with Sally and Keira. They gossiped about the regulars and knew just about everybody who came in. It was a very homey place, and the girls immediately fit right in. Sally had mostly forgotten about the encounter with Poseidon, despite what he'd promised, it wasn't likely she was going to see him again. But that quickly changed, as well.

It was a cloudy morning, and the diner had opened a couple of minutes before. At this time, there were barely any costumers, so when the small bell at the door made a ding, Sally looked up from fixing the menus. When she saw the man standing at the door, she gasped, the menus clattering to the floor. Her face was already warm when she had to pick them up, but it only got worse when she made sure it was him, and yep, he'd found her. It didn't help that he was staring at her with those twinkling eyes of his. 

"Hi! Come on in. You can just sit wherever you like," said Lizzie. She was putting up a table closer to the entrance. Poseidon thanked her, but went straight to Sally. Over his shoulder, she could see Lizzie's knowing smile and wide eyes. After this, Sally was going to be the subject of an embarrassing interrogation, she could feel it. Shaking her head, she decided to ignore it. For now. Lizzie wiggled her eyebrows. _I'll deal with them later._

"Thought I wouldn't see you again," Sally said. 

Poseidon only shrugged, the beginnings of a smirk appearing in his stupidly handsome face. "I was a bit busy, but I did tell you that I'd know where to find you, didn't I?"

Sally looked at him inquisitively. "I don't know if I should be creeped out or glad that you kept your promise. How'd you know I work here?"

"I know Montauk. And its people." Sally didn't take it. She crossed her arms, now wary of him. He raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I simply know who to ask. It's not like you're hiding from me." He had a point. And so she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Sally guided Poseidon to a table next to a window overlooking the ocean. "Sit here, I bet you love the view." She glaringly eyed the ridiculous shirt he'd decided to wear that morning, which had ocean graphic designs, and in the very middle, it read: **Poseidon's Junior Sea Scouts**.

"You know me so well already," Poseidon winked. She pretended to be annoyed, at least for her own dignity. Sally quickly recited the specials, ignoring his playful gaze.

"So do you know what to order, or do you need more time?" She asked in her best businesslike tone.

"I'll have a coffee. And the eggs special." Sally nodded, took his menu and gave him a reproachful look, but there was no fire in it and he knew it. _Damn him._ She fled to the kitchen.

Once she was there, her coworkers harassed her. “Since when did you have an admirer?” Asked Keira.

“Who cares about that. But did you _see_ him?” gushed Lizzie. “He’s hot.” They all nodded in agreement.

“Girl, it’s not everyday a hunk like that shows up and talks to you,” said Susan, one of the most vocal when it came to relationship advice.

“Woah,” Sally held up her hands. “I only met him at the beach the first day-”

“And you didn’t tell me about it?” Keira sounded offended, but Sally knew she was more surprised than anything.

“It was brief, and I didn’t know I’d see him again, but apparently I am. It’s not like he’s been pining for me or anything,” she protested, failing miserably at trying to get everyone to drop the subject.

“I say he came here to ask you out,” Mike, who was cooking, chimed in as he pointed at Sally with a spatula.

Lizzie hummed. “You should talk to him.” She peered over Sally’s shoulder to look out the small window and see what Poseidon was doing. They all followed her example. 

“All of you are acting like children. If he turns around and sees you gawking like fools, I’m sure he’ll leave and never come back.”

“Psh, he can’t see us,” Sam, one of the youngest of the group said. “He’s probably dying for you to come out and flirt with him. You two where doing pretty well ‘till you chickened out and left him all sad and alone.” 

Sally rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of doing that so often. “I was not flirting with him.”

“Was too.” 

“Was not.”

“Wait. I think he saw us,” Susan gasped, and all the girls shrieked and ducked out the window.

“You guys are ridiculous,” one of the other cooks said. Sally left the girls and sauntered over to Mike. 

“Anyway,” she said, still flustered by all of the attention, but Sally had work to do. “It’ll be an all star eggs special.” She put the small paper note where Mike could see it, just in case.

“Coming right up!” He answered. Sally gave him a grateful smile and turned to the rest of her coworkers with her best pointed look as they tried to contain their grins to a minimum. _They can’t drop the subject, can they?_

“If it pleases all of you, I’ll talk to him,” Sally said exasperated. The girls squealed, but before any of them could say something else, She casually peered through the window. “Anyone gonna serve Liam? I think he just came in.” That made them all scramble and remember what they were supposed to be doing. God, they were so childish sometimes.

 _Whatever. They’ll soon forget about this._ Well, perhaps not all of them. Keira was definitely going to tease her about Poseidon for the next two weeks. Sally sighed. She’d have to get her a date.

She quickly snatched a coffee pot and a mug, shouldered her way through the door and walked over to Poseidon’s table. She gave Liam a brief greeting just as Sam also came out of the kitchen, a menu in hand; then Sally turned to Poseidon and poured him the coffee. He thanked her, and figuring she may as well do as she promised, Sally took the seat across from him. It wasn’t much harm, since there weren’t any customers to attend to yet. _I don’t care what the other girls think, I need to...know what he wants. Yes. That’s it._

“So what brings you here? Hopefully you didn’t come just to see me. We have some killer pancakes,” Sally said, making him chuckle. It was a nice belly laugh that convinced her that she’d do anything to hear it again.

“Well,” he drawled, “I was out doing some...fishing, and I decided to stop by.” He gestured to the only boat in the docks, a nice blue and white yacht. Sally hadn’t considered him being rich, but the yacht said otherwise. “I’m glad I came to the right place for pancakes,” he said cheekily.

“Is fishing what you do for a living? Either your parents named you correctly or Poseidon really stuck to you.” Sally gave him a once-over for the second time to get her point across. She'd realized how little she knew about him, and for some reason, Sally wanted to change that. 

"Oh you have no idea. I suppose the name truly was meant for only me." He took a sip of his coffee. "But to answer your question, no, I don't fish for a living. It's a bit...complicated, but you could say I'm a marine researcher."

She raised her eyebrows. "You really are all about the sea, huh." 

"Oh, yes. But even if I am not a fisherman, I still enjoy it from time to time. Especially here in Montauk. The fish are always so willing, but I never eat them, of course. What about you, Sally? What do you enjoy doing?" And so they talked for a few more minutes.

Sally told him about her love for reading and how she had always wanted to be an author but never got the time. Poseidon listened to her explain her idea of the novel she was writing, and in exchange, he recounted some of the other cities and beaches he'd visited. Sally felt quite comfortable speaking with Poseidon, and it wasn't only because she enjoyed watching him get excited over dolphins. But time was running out, and she needed to serve other tables that were now occupied and also get Poseidon his breakfast. She'd almost forgotten. Oops.

"Hate to interrupt your glorious rant about how dolphins do have a way of communication, but you need to eat, and I have work to do." At the mention of eating, Poseidon's eyes flashed with that tell-tale sign that he knew something Sally didn't. 

“Of course. It would be a pity to starve because you’re off chatting with me. You need to keep your priorities straight, Sally.” 

“Ha, ha. Very funny,” she deadpanned. Sally was about to leave, when Poseidon spoke again.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” he said anxiously, his demeanor changing from lighthearted to what was almost a jittery nervousness. “What do you think about going fishing with me? Maybe do something afterwards? I can take you somewhere for dinner.” 

“Are you asking me out?” His eyes were a darker green now, like a restless ocean. 

He paused for a moment, hesitating. “...Well yes. I suppose so. I mean, yes, I am asking you out,” Poseidon stammered. He was being a dork, like the first time they met and he was explaining himself as to why he had a trident. It was sort of adorable, she had to admit. So she stifled her laugh and decided to rid him of the suffering.

“You can count on it,” Sally simpered. This brought a wide grin to his face, making it worth it. She stood up, the chair making a squeaky sound, and nudged him. “Five is good for you?”

“Of course. I’ll wait for you here, in my yacht I mean,” Poseidon said earnestly. “Now go on, my stomach awaits those killer pancakes.” She ignored this and jokingly walked away.

“Don’t be late!” Sally called out. When she closed the door behind her, the energy she’d had outside seemingly drained out. When had she become so confident when it came to impossibly good looking men?

“Well, well. Look who’s back!” Keira said as the cooks exulted her like she’d accomplished a great task. Sally huffed and ignored them all, grabbing Poseidon’s order and putting it on a tray. Before leaving, she saw their expectant looks and sighed. “Yes, he asked me out. And okay, fine,” Sally bit her lip. “I said yes.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Keira cheered. Sally left before they could comment on it some more. 

> _I believe in angels_
> 
> _When I know the time is right for me_
> 
> _I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_
> 
> _I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

Her short white dress rippled with the light wind as Sally stood waiting by the docks. As soon as she and Keira had left their shift, her friend demanded that Sally tell her everything. So she did, and they spent the afternoon trying to choose a nice dress that wasn't too formal or too simple. After they'd finally picked the right one, she put on a bit of makeup and was off. It had been a long time since she'd gone out with someone -there were more important things to do- but Sally was on a break, and what better way to cool off than have fun with someone else?

She scanned the boats floating listlessly in the sea. There was no sign of Poseidon. Maybe he'd forgotten about her or thought she was too strange for him. Sally hadn't mentioned the monsters, but she supposed men usually found her unsettling from other means, not only because they thought she was crazy. That was another reason for avoiding dates if she could help it. It hadn't been easy being a girl who saw things normal people didn't, but that was why she was enjoying Montauk so much: nobody knew her as the strange girl who dropped out. Except maybe Keira, but she was one of the few who didn't think of her as a freak. 

Maybe Poseidon found out somehow. Her eyes flitted over the boats just to make sure, and yep, he still wasn't there. Sighing in defeat, Sally started trudging away, when a she heard a familiar voice.

"Leaving so early?" She turned around and found herself face to face with a blue and white yacht that she could've sworn had replaced the other one parked in the exact same spot. Maybe it was her brain making things up. Poseidon stepped out into the aft.

"I told you not to be late," Sally said while crossing her arms in annoyance. He gave her the cheekiest of grins, as if knowing perfectly well that she was glad to see him. 

"You coming or not?" This brought a smile to her face, and she begrudgingly walked over. Poseidon had an assistant who manned the helm, but he boasted that usually, he'd be the "captain," as he called it. This was a special occasion, he'd said, making Sally's cheeks go pink.

They spent the remaining afternoon sailing across fort pond bay, watching the sun sink into the horizon. "So tell me about yourself, Sally," Poseidon said, eyeing her as she leaned over the railing, feeling the wind on her face.

She breathed in deeply without glancing over. "Like what?"

"Hmm...like where are you from? What's your background? I'd like to know who I'm inviting on my yacht," he said, that cheeky smile returning.

Sally, however, laughed halfheartedly. "My past is a bit...rocky, not gonna lie."

"Oh I've dealt with rocky pasts. I can handle yours."

This time Sally did turn to face him, searching his face. Poseidon didn't seem ill-intentioned, in fact, he looked like he _wanted_ to know more about her out of genuine interest. She nodded slowly. "I'm from New York if that's what you mean. And...well my parents died in a plane crash when I was around five, so for most of my life I lived with my uncle." She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. For Sally, it wasn't very hard to talk about her parents. She didn't remember much, after all. But her uncle was a different matter. 

Poseidon's face darkened. "I'm sorry your parents had to die in such a...tragic accident." He made the word accident sound like intentional, as if her parents' deaths had someone to blame other than bad weather. 

"It's fine," she said, lifting her shoulders sadly. "I'm mostly alone now anyway, but that's why I didn't want to talk about it. Most people find it discomforting. Especially on a date." His eyes softened a bit, and his lips quirked up. "Enough about me. How 'bout you?" Sally asked. "You said you were Greek, right?" 

"Ah, yes. Those were the good-old-days," Poseidon said, his merry mood returning. "I've moved to many countries, but Greece holds a special place in my heart. That's where I was born, after all."

"Do you know any greek? I've always wanted to learn, but never had the time."

"Know it? Of course I do! What type of Greek do you think I am?" She chuckled, shaking her head at him.

"I just mean that typically if you move around a lot it's possible for your native language to be rusty after a while," Sally said.

"Hmm," Poseidon pretended to think it over. "Nope. Never happened before. I lived there a long time. And, not to brag, but I do know more than thirty languages," he shrugged.

"I see that you're pretty modest."

"As it should be." He then proceeded to tip his ridiculous fishing hat at her. "I am your humble interpreter of languages. At your service, madam. I can even teach you some Greek if you like." This made Sally bark out a laugh. They held gazes for a moment, before she cleared her throat and swept her eyes out to the sea.

"I'd like that. For you to teach me some Greek." She glanced over her shoulder, grinning. Poseidon was still looking at her, which was somewhat discomforting in Sally's opinion, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Ah, well. Maybe we should start with the alphabet." And so they went on like that, him teaching her that, yes, the v is actually the n of Greek and so on. Sally was so focused on what he was saying that she didn't notice when they turned around towards lake Montauk, passing the diner and stopping by a small marina next to a quaint tiki hut. The pay to pull up was pretty expensive in Sally's opinion, but Poseidon didn't mind. 

"What is this place?" Sally asked, stepping out of the marina, the wooden beams groaning beneath her. Music filtered through the air. It sounded live. 

"A night club of sorts," Poseidon responded, taking her hand as if to lead her. She didn't mind. "One of my favorite places to spend the night. They have some great drinks." 

The bar was homey, with palm roofs and fairy lights that hung on posts. Everything was relatively outdoors and it had Hawaiian themed decor all over. There was a bigger roof where the actual bar was located, and next to it was a stage with a band playing. Most of the people were around her age, though some looked older. They were all clustered around, some sat at the bar drinking, and others lingered outside or danced with a partner to the music.

"I've never been to a nightclub before, but this looks pretty different than what I'd imagined it to be," she said.

"It is different from others," Poseidon admitted. "But that's why I wanted to bring you here. And technically it isn't a nightclub. Only, well, at night. For the rest of the day, it's a nice place to cool off after fishing."

Sally nodded. "Makes sense, I suppose." So he grabbed her hand again and guided her to one of the empty stools. To Sally's surprise, she was enjoying the night more than she'd anticipated. After a couple of drinks, she started feeling lightheaded as she laughed with Poseidon without a care in the world. Was it her or was the music louder? 

It was calling her name, so Sally had no other choice but to drag Poseidon over to the dance floor. He chuckled at her urgency as they were squished together by the rush of bodies. His face was slightly flushed as he looked down at her and pulled Sally closer by the waist.

"Dance with me?" He asked, eyes changing hues. _Again, are they blue or green?_

"That's why I dragged you here, dummy," Sally giggled. She felt impulsive and reckless, but at the moment she didn't care. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. "Mmm. This is nice."

He beamed at her. "I'm glad." They danced for minutes or maybe hours, bodies flushed together, hips moving to the rhythm of the songs. After a while, she glanced up and met his gaze. They were both panting, Sally more than Poseidon. She could feel his heartbeat. It was as steady as the waves, and before Sally could change her mind, she locked her lips to his.  
  


_This is purely instinctual,_ she justified. And then: _How have I not done this before?_ He kissed her back with a new fervor and soon she was left breathless, trying not to drown in the intoxicating feeling of _him._

Sally pulled away to breathe, but it didn’t last long. Poseidon enveloped his hand in the back of her head and kissed her again. She bit his lip, inciting a groan from him. _God, it’s been so long since I’ve kissed someone._

She had forgotten how good it felt. Through the blaring music, he muttered something, probably in Greek. She didn't care, though, and fisted his shirt so she could kiss him again. He complied for a moment, but then pulled away. 

"C'mon. We should go to my yacht," Poseidon said, his voice louder so she could hear. Sally nodded. She didn't have to be told twice.

> _I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry_
> 
> _So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high_
> 
> _But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me_
> 
> _There's no other place in this world where I rather would be_

His back hit one of the walls of the aft before they could make it to his berth, her lips on his. Poseidon's hands immediately slipped to her waist and then grabbed her ass, making Sally gasp against his mouth. They roamed lower until he bunched up her small dress and hauled her up by the thighs. Really, it was a miracle they’d gotten this far. Sally slipped her hands underneath his shirt, trying to touch as much of him as she could. 

“Bedroom,” Sally breathed. Poseidon proceeded to kiss her neck, sucking at the hollow beneath her ear. His head bobbed as if agreeing with her, and they were off. 

They landed in a heap of legs and clothing. The clothes didn’t last long, to say the least.

> _Honey, honey, touch me, baby, aha, honey honey_
> 
> _Honey, honey, hold me, baby, aha, honey honey_
> 
> _You look like a movie star_
> 
> _(You look like a movie star)_
> 
> _But I know just who you are_
> 
> _(I know just who you are)_
> 
> _And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

"Did you like it?" Poseidon asked in the afterglow of the night. She hummed, warm by his body heat. It wasn't her first time, that award went to homecoming night in junior year, when a friend asked her to try it with him out of curiosity. Long story short, it had been awkward and painful. She didn't talk to him ever again, after that. But with Poseidon, it was different.

"It was great." She patted his chest, making him smile down at her.

Sally wasn't sure what had possessed her to have sex again after such a bad experience, but something about the man lying next to her, in all his naked glory, had driven her to want something more from him. He had this strange mystifying aura about him, like she should be scared about diving head on into him, but all he'd been to her was gentle, like water caressing her feet as it met with the shore. He knew what to do, that much was clear, even if she had to admit-everything had gone quicker than she'd anticipated.

She shifted against his chest, trying to find a more comfortable position. Suddenly, Sally realized something and sat upright. "Wait. Are we moving?" Poseidon gave her a sheepish look. 

"My assistant saw us leave the bar. I'm pretty sure we left thirty minutes ago."

"So we're headed to where you picked me up?" She inquired.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a bit, but for now, we need to talk." He stroked her back fondly. 

"About where we go from here? Just so you know, I uh, wasn't expecting _this_ when you said a date-"

"No, no. It’s fine. I didn't either. But things escalated didn't they?" Poseidon eyed her with a slightly raised eyebrow, making Sally snort. "I am in a...delicate situation with my family, and I would've preferred that none of this happened, if you'll excuse my bluntness."

She shrugged. "No, you're good."

"So there's that," He said. "I can't commit to anything, so I want to hear you out. Do you want to make this a one time thing or like a summer thing? I don't mind. Whatever you want."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked reluctantly. Then she saw the look on his face. "Oh. _Oh,_ you mean-"

"I don't mind if you don't want to see me again. But I liked spending time with you."

She scooted to the edge of the bed, one hand supporting her cheek. She mulled it over for a moment, tilting her head sideways. Sally wasn't ready for a relationship, she knew. But she supposed it wouldn't hurt to keep whatever she had going with Poseidon up. "I think I'd like to keep doing this," she finally said, shifting over where Poseidon was still lying down.

"Really?" He cleared his throat. "I mean, good. I look forward to our partnership." She burst out laughing at his ridiculousness, much to his protests. For now, all was good.

Oh, how little she knew about love.

**Author's Note:**

> The two song bits I featured were I Have A Dream and Honey, Honey by ABBA, duh. I hope this is doing Sally and Poseidon’s relationship justice and that I didn’t make them too ooc. I always thought that in her older years Sally dimmed in the sarcastic department, but still her traits were passed down to Percy, and in my opinion, a part of why Poseidon fell for her was because of her witty attitude and sarcastic comments. Let’s be real. But yeah I hope it was enjoyable and thanks for reading :)  
> For more, my tumblr is @chironshorseass
> 
> Also thanks to Torie for beta reading, you're such a gem! Her tumblr is @percyheartsannabeth.


End file.
